DESCRIPTION: (Applicant Description) The Bay Area Tumor Institute Community Clinical Oncology Program (BATI-CCOP) is a consortium of seven community and county hospitals in the Greater Oakland, California, area. Since its creation in 1979 as a CGOP and its conversion to CCOP status in 1989, this consortium has continuously provided the community's cancer specialists, primary care physicians, and hospitals with an NCI-approved and funded clinical trials program. Integrating the goals of DHHS publication "Healthy People 2000" by targeting minority, low income and female populations in Alameda County and its main city, Oakland, the BATI-CCOP enables cancer patients and the general "at risk" population to participate in therapeutic and cancer control research of SWOG, NSABP and CCG. Building on its achievements, the long-term objectives and specific aims of the BATI-CCOP include accrual to therapeutic trials at higher rates than comparable CCOP's, accrual of minority and pediatric patients at higher rates than all other CCOP's, aggressive cancer control recruitment and accrual exceeding NCI's cancer control requirements, increased interaction w i t h research bases, and continued fulfillment of NCI's "Terms of Cooperation". The CCOP will continue to accrue 100% of all eligible pediatric oncology patients in the region, 95% of all eligible cancer patients at the county hospital, and achieve minority and female participation that will exceed 75% of the total CCOP accrual. The CCOP will also continue to exceed NCI mandates and remain the Bay Area leader in accrual to cancer prevention and control trials. The BATI-CCOP offers a successful long-term track record, and organized and c o m mitted medical community, experienced physician investigators, institutional and financial support from the Bay Area Tumor Institute, and unusual access to African American, Hispanic, Asian, pediatric, underserved and female populations.